User talk:Ellis99
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ellis99/Dragon Quest Wiki Reform page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Adan Aileron (talk) 19:13, September 16, 2013 (UTC) as you are a candidate for the admin vote, would you please read the updated information, that can be found Forum:Admin_Stuff/Vote_for_new_admins#Importen Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 12:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) hey dude, it's nice to see another British guy on the wikia :D if you find a game called Harvest Moon, and you enjoy Animal Crossing, try playing it. it's a farming sim which is actually fun. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 10:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Comment on my blog Haha, I really liked it. Stella should've been the evil mastermind. Maybe we should contact Square Enix and see if they do a remake XD ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 18:48, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo WiFi Connection Yeah, I'll pass the word around. Shame DQ is one of those games. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 08:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) rollback alert Hello Ellis, i've rolled back the edit to Dragon Quest VI as the original box art should always be used if possible as the title holder, but the DS one can go into a sepirate section dedicated to images :) HTML tidying it's funny you sat that, because i was looking at possibly revamping it xD. i'll write the thing into the forums now Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 18:51, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Admin Demotion sure, i'll make a blog post bout it now. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 18:46, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Uh... Why did you edit my talk page? Dude, it's my page. Don't mess with it; you don't see me going around doing the same to other user pages. Just leave it alone. [ғeldιng] (talk) 03:32, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: can we be admins yet plox soon man, I'm waiting for an audition for Code Lyoko stuff to be a VA. :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 21:31, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Hi man, sorry about the edits, I wasn't aware how the category setup was, I'll get rid of all of those edits and fix it. I'll do the same with spells as well. Sorry about that. TheHungrySage (talk) 03:51, October 25, 2014 (UTC) If you do make more mistakes, I'll just find someone who has a bot to correct those edits. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:18, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chat already exists. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 16:46, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Monobook chat done. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 15:36, December 12, 2014 (UTC) i always keep an eye on everything that happens on the wikia, it's one of only two things I'm using a RSS feed reader on, the other one being my reddit inbox. you don't need to worry about me not seeing anything :). I'm just always keeping an eye on the wikia, as well as trying to find more people to join the wikia lol Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 11:54, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Coming Back Hi Ellis99, Sorry, I won't be coming back. I'm still running dragon-quest.org. You are welcome to help over there. :) --Pagoda (talk) 20:34, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Tips and Hints They're there for a reason. A wikia is a trusted source of information, especially in the gaming community. Removing these things from our pages would only frustrate gamers. They're also optional; the tips don't have to be used as the player can generally figure them out on their own. They're there in the case the gamer is already frustrated and nearly on the verge of quitting the game. Keeping them open for viewing is a good idea. [ғeldιng] (talk) 00:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :I see your point, I'll revert the edits I made then. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:48, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Other Userpages I've no right to say this, but... why did you edit someone else's userpage? I can understand editing regular articles, but tidying up someone's userpage? That's none of your business. If there are typos, there are typos. Leave it alone. Chances are, the user will come back and fix them when they have time. Don't do something like that! It's rude. [ғeldιng] (talk) 02:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Evasion and insubordination Why are you asking other users to make edits for you here (as seen here on a different wiki)? You were already told not to use underhanded methods, and now you're engaging in meatpuppeting. Not to mention that you've spread all this out over multiple wikis. Your destructive and dishonest behavior is having a highly negative effect on many people, and you need to stop. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:15, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :The reason why I asked Nect, Shock, is because I don't have paint.NET and since I know that Nect has it, I asked her. There is nothing wrong in asking someone who has tools that someone doesn't have. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::So you're saying that you're somehow not able to add licenses or deletion tags to photos, or even fix links yourself? That's interesting. Here's an example of what you asked her to do: "can you change the links from the old one to the new one and tag the old one for deletion too. Thanks." --Shockstorm (talk) 19:58, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, I was being a bit lazy then. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:59, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... Ellis! I wonder if you learned from any mistakes that you have made? I'm still upset with you because you still make many mistakes -_-. If you want to became an admin on both Dragon Quest Wiki and Pokemon Wiki then it's better to not make the same mistakes again. Sadly, I will not help you to upload transparent versions of every Dragon Quest characters images that have white backgrounds. You can do it yourself instead. Go to search Paint.NET and you can find it easily and download it. Well, I noticed that you still visit on Pokemon Wiki and I was close to tears because I miss you so much :). I thought you stopped visiting on that wiki and that why I was worried about you. Nectaria (talk) 20:17, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :If you need transparent, I'm the guy to turn too. I can do them! Kikonu (talk) 20:46, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :To Kikonu: So, you have Paint.NET, right? It's great to hear that from you. :To Ellis99: Don't worry about it, Ellis. There is someone who will help you to upload transparent versions of the images that have white backgrounds. Nectaria (talk) 20:57, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::That's great K and Nect... can you tell me what I did wrong? Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:55, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I read your message, and I didn't really think the names of the pictures I upload were that important... I generally try to name pictures what the are, meaning Murdaw from Dragon Quest Mosters Joker 2 PRO edition would be Murdaw_DQMJ2PRO. What do you think would be better for the wiki? :I would say, "DQMJ2PRO - Murdaw" as it would be better to remember instead of going to the image and copying the name of the file. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC)